


Mari's Mistake

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: Kanan and Mari are getting frisky. Then Mari tries to get Dia involved...





	Mari's Mistake

The past few minutes had been a blur for Mari, passing in a fevered frenzy of lustful kissing and wanting caresses as she reacquainted herself with Kanan's toned abdominal muscles and bountiful chest, the diver equally eager to experience the blonde's shiny skin and curvy figure, their clothes lying scattered across the floor.

Kanan had slipped out of the room to get a few things for the fun to come, the blunette having left a trail of kisses along Mari's arm before she parted.

It had been quite a change from their earlier, more frenetic pace, but Mari knew it was for the best. The boiling lust was brought to a sensual simmer, and the blonde basked in the anticipation as she let out a long, wistful breath.

Here and now, it was just Kanan and Mari, each completing the other's world.

As she waited for Kanan to return, her thoughts began drifting to their other girlfriend, and with that came a thought that made Mari frown. Why should they have all the fun? It wasn't Dia's fault she had an appointment to attend. Even if she wasn't with them right now, their plucky little penguin should absolutely be involved.

With that thought, Mari decided to take a selfie of her naked self to send to Dia. Holding her phone high, she snapped off a quick picture of herself laying on the silky white sheets, posing sensually as she wore nothing but a teasing smirk.

With her glorious body preserved in pixel form, she typed out a caption before sending it off.

That was when she realized her mistake.

"OH NO!" shouted Mari as she dropped her phone in horrified realization.

"Mari? What's wrong?" asked Kanan as she popped back into the bedroom holding a leather collar and a paddle.

Still in shock, the blonde could only look at Kanan with wide and terrified eyes, trembling as the magnitude of her misdeed weighed upon her shoulders. As an answer was not forthcoming, Kanan reached down and picked up Mari's phone with a glance at the screen. She blinked as she beheld the words.

_Message sent to Kurosawa Ruby._

"...Oh." No wonder Mari was practically catatonic.

Elsewhere...

"Kurosawa-san, are you okay?"

Dia looked up from her facepalm, a disgruntled and resigned frown on her face. "Yes. I just have the inexplicable feeling that something incredibly stupid is about to unfold."

Back to KanaMari...

"What do I do what do I do what do I do?!" panicked Mari. "Dia's gonna murder me! She'll stop my breathing with her strong, womanly hands and hide my body somewhere no one will ever find it!" She took a breather to gaze pleadingly at the blunette. "I'm too shiny to die!"

Kanan mulled the situation over in her head before providing her usual supportive advice. "Yeah," she said nonchalantly, "Dia's going to murder you."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The telltale hum of a phone's vibration sounded out in Chika's bedroom, drawing the eyes of Chika and You as they watched some classic school idol videos in the aftermath of a CYaRon meeting.

"Huh. I guess Ruby-chan left her phone here by mistake," observed You.

Chika hummed in acknowledgement, the ginger pausing the video as she reached over and grabbed the phone. "It says she got a message," she said eagerly. "I wonder what it says."

"Whatever it is, it's Ruby-chan's personal business," said You. "Also, we can't get past the lock screen."

"Oh really?" replied Chika slyly. She flashed the home screen to the brunette, Ruby's phone now at the mercy of the ginger.

"Wha-! How do you know her password?" asked You, bewildered.

Chika rolled her eyes. "Please, it's Dia-san's birthday. Ruby-chan is such a goody two-shoes."

"Chika-chan, I still don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm sure it's just Dia-san or Yoshiko-chan. We'll just text back saying Ruby-chan left her phone here so someone knows."

"And we can't just do that with our phones because...?"

"Because it's more fun this way." The ginger lost some of her enthusiasm at her friend's disapproving frown. "Hey, our phones are almost dead anyway, so let sleeping dogs and charging phones lie."

They both shot a glance at Shiitake, the dog napping at the foot of Chika's bed. You sighed but didn't argue further.

"Now then! Let's see what's in... this... message..."

"...Chika-chan? Are you okay?"

Wordlessly, Chika turned the phone around to show You the picture Ruby's phone had received. The aspiring sailor was shocked beyond words.

Eventually though, the two managed to regain the ability to form sentences.

"What do you think this means?" asked the brunette.

"Mou, You-chan! Didn't you read the caption?"

Chika showed the picture to You once more. This time, the brunette noted the words plastered across the picture, strategically placed to cover certain areas of the blonde's chest region as if acting as an informal censor bar. Mari's message was characteristically telling.

' _Hey there hot stuff! Like what you see?_ '

"I never realized Mari-chan saw Ruby-chan in that way," mumbled the brunette. She blinked. "Wait a minute... Isn't Ruby-chan dating Hanamaru-chan and Yoshiko-chan?"

"And Mari-chan is dating Dia-san and Kanan-chan," added Chika.

The two went silent again, before the ginger had an epiphany.

"They're having an affair!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet in excitement.

"No way!" denied You as she too leapt up. "Ruby-chan wouldn't do that! You said it yourself, she's a good girl!"

"I wish I could agree with you, but the evidence is too strong. There is no other possible explanation!"

Clearly neither of them considered the possibility that this was all a big misunderstanding.

"So... so what do we do? I can't go through life knowing two of my friends are having an affair without doing something about it!"

"I know, You-chan, I know. We'll confront them together. But I think it would be best for us to gather as much information as possible first."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

At You's question, Chika merely held up Ruby's phone.

* * *

"Dia will understand," said Kanan soothingly as she did her best to calm Mari down. "She knows mistakes happen, and you were doing it with... okay, your intentions were definitely not pure but she knows you don't think of Ruby that way. When you explain it to her, just throw in a line about how it's like the Tokyo subway system and she'll be totally on your side!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Mari flopped down on the bed and Kanan gave her a naked shoulder rub. "I guess you're right. You'll stop her from murdering me, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay then... At least this can't get any worse."

Then her phone buzzed with a message from Ruby.

It got worse.

' _You know I do gurlfriend! You wanna piece of my Rubooty?_ '

Mari's horrified shriek echoed for miles.

**~END~**

.

.

.

**OMAKE:**

"You knew it was me instead of Ruby-chan?!" exclaimed Chika.

"Of course," scoffed Kanan. "Chika-chan, out of the millions and millions of people who live on this entire half of the planet, only you and Mari spell girlfriend with a u."

.

**OMAKE: Overreaction**

"It could happen to anyone!" protested Mari as she chased after Dia.

"I think not! Who else would have the audacity to send such lewd photos of themselves?"

Just then, Dia's phone went off. A quick glance revealed a picture of a scantily clad fallen angel posing dramatically with the caption, ' _Come to me, my littlest demon. Your mistress has needs._ '

"I guess that answers that question," remarked Kanan.

Wordlessly, Dia put away her phone and began to leave.

"Dia? Where are you going?" asked Mari with concern.

"If Yoshiko-san insists on being from hell, then I believe it's time I send her there."

.

** OMAKE: Underreaction  
**

"It could happen to anyone!" protested Mari as she chased after Dia.

"I think not! Who else would be so foolish as to send such lewd photos of themselves?"

Just then, Dia's phone went off. A quick glance revealed a low resolution picture of a very naked Hanamaru with the caption, ' _ruby u dtf?_ '

"I guess that answers that question," remarked Kanan.

Sighing, Dia put away her phone and began to leave.

"Dia? Where are you going?"asked Mari with concern.

"I'm going to educate Hanamaru-san on how to properly use her phone so such misunderstandings do not occur again."


End file.
